The Code and The Creed
by Ciaus Falkreath
Summary: Captain Kenway finds an infamous pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. Together, they shall discover how the same man will die two different deaths, Captain Blackbeard


The wind in his sail was fine and strong. Not a cloud was in the sky. He felt the sea breeze blow effortlessly through his hair. He stared upwards towards the ship's brown leather sails and back down at his crew. Most were singing shanties while others drank the finest rum in the West Indies. Today was a fine day for sailing on the water. Except, he had not plundered, raided, or boarded anything for days on the water. He longed for adventure. And today… it found him.

"Cap'n Kenway! Three ships skirmishing on starboard!" shouted a crew member from the crow's nest. He immediately took out his spyglass to look upon the three ships. One bore the pirate flag while the others possessed red sails.

"Pirate hunters," Kenway whispered while lowering the spyglass.

"What are they doing out here? There is no land near here," asked Kenway's quartermaster.

"They must've chased this pirate for quite some time," Kenway inferred.

"He must have quite the bounty on his head," Kenway's quartermaster added.

"Aye, and we must help them," Kenway said while turning the ship towards the skirmish.

"But those be man'o'wars! Are you out of your mind? Asked the quartermaster.

"Worry not Anne, for I shall be cautious," he assured her.

"Since when are you one to take caution?" Anne asked.

"Since our night in my quarters," he smirked while placing his hood over his head. "Battle stations lads!" They followed their command and slammed into each other trying to man the guns. Seconds later, they were all in position.

"The mortars are ready cap'n!" shouted a gunman.

"Are we in range?" Kenway asked.

"Aye cap'n," the gunman replied. Kenway nodded his head in approval and the crew member stayed near the mortar, waiting for the captain's word. He waited until one pirate hunter ship, badly damaged, separated itself from the others. Kenway took out his spyglass and gazed upon the ship.

"Fire!" the captain ordered. Seconds later, the sky above the targeted ship was filled with fiery projectiles as the ship was bombarded by the Jackdaw's mortars.

"Direct hit!" shouted a crew member. Kenway put down his spyglass and smiled. He turned his attention towards the black pirate ship. He took a firm hold of the ship's wheel.

"Full sail! Full sail!" the captain shouted. The crew obeyed his command and released the sails. The Jackdaw gained speed just it was headed for the other man of war.

"Kenway, what are ye doing?" Anne asked as they sped towards the pirate hunter.

"When our ships collide, I need you to take the helm," he replied.

"You truly are mad!" she responded.

"Most of the hunters have boarded the pirate vessel. While you keep the two ships occupied, I will swim over and assist them." Kenway explained. As he finished, the Jackdaw sped closer, seconds away from ramming the ship's starboard side. Kenway ran towards the edge of the ship and jumped off just as his ship and the hunter collided. He could hear the clanking of metal and the splintering of wood as he quickly traversed the water and climbed up the side of the black ship. He climbed up high enough to just see the battle.

It looked like forty men squeezed together, fighting to stay aboard. One hunter wielding a sword fled to the edge where Kenway hung, undetected. He reached up and grabbed the man by the neck, inserted his hidden blade, and pulled him down into the water below. Seconds later, he climbed onto the ship. Several men noticed him and rushed over as Kenway unsheathed his pair of pistol swords.

One swung his sword over his head and Kenway blocked the attack with his sword before throwing him off the edge of the ship. Another man, wielding an axe, took his turn at swinging. Kenway rolled under the swing and went behind the hunter. He quickly stood up and used both swords to slash right, then left, causing him to stagger and fall. Another swung low and Kenway blocked it with the sword in his left hand and slashed at the hunter's sword-arm with the sword in his right.

He dropped his weapon and Kenway lifted him up in the air with both swords injected into his chest. He firmly held the triggers of both swords and small explosions erupted from their ends. He retracted his swords and the hunter slumped to the deck. Suddenly, four men with axes surrounded him. In a flash, Kenway reached into a pouch and threw its contents onto the ground: a smoke bomb. The hunters were blinded. As they stumbled about, Kenway slashed and stabbed all four of them. As the smoke cleared, one man ran towards him while another aimed his flintlock at Kenway.

He quickly stabbed the running man and yanked him in front of his body just as the man shot. The hunter's body absorbed the hit and Kenway threw his body onto the ground. The man wielding the flintlock began to run towards the back of the ship. Kenway sheathed his swords and ran after him. Kenway pushed aside pirates and killed hunters as he passed them. He jumped onto the railing of the ship to avoid any more pirates and hunters. As he ran, a stole a musket from a hunter and aimed. He fired just before the man could jump off the back of the ship.

He walked towards him as he retreated into a corner. Now closer to him, Kenway recognized his armor; it was Templar armor.

"Damn!" muttered the man as he held his stomach where he was shot, "All this time, chasing the wrong bloody ship."

"What?" Kenway asked.

"I know who you are… assassin," he replied.

"Who do you work for?" he asked while holding the blade of the musket near his neck.

"You already know him. You were a fool to ever trust him," he muttered, barely audible with the battle around them. Kenway dropped the weapon and threw his right hand onto his neck and the blade ejected, killing him. He withdrew his right hand and blade and closed the man's eyes with his left hand. He stood up and looked at the battle. Bodies littered the deck of the ship and blood soaked into the wood. Kenway jumped onto the deck. He pulled out two pistols, shot two men, holstered those pistols, pulled two more out, shot two more men, and holstered those in a matter of seconds.

A loud explosion caught everybody's attention as both man of wars were destroyed and began sinking. The hunters were shocked and in disbelief. They dropped their weapons and threw their hands above their heads. All the pirates, still standing, shouted and cheered. A few minutes later, the doors to the captain's quarters, opened just a crack and only a pair of eyes were visible. Few seconds afterwards, a full body erupted out of the doors. He wore classic pirate garb, many rings on his fingers and a large hat on top of his head.

"I take it the battle's over?" the man asked.

"Aye, the hunters won't be chasing you for a while," Kenway replied, with his white hood still over his head. The pirate noticed him and walked over until he was just in front of him.

"And who are you?" he asked, almost spitting.

"Kenway," he replied while backing up and removing his hood. "Might I ask who you be?"

"I be Captain Jack Sparrow," he answered.

"Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain… Captain Jack Sparrow," he snapped.

"Very well then, what do ye plan on doing with the hunters?" Kenway asked while gesturing with his hand towards the prisoners. One pirate walked behind one prisoner. He was an older pirate who wore all black. He flexed his hand around his sword before ejecting it into his back.

"I say we teach these dogs a lesson!" that pirate shouted. A small group of pirates cheered in response.

"Barbosa! Do you dare to act on your captain's behalf?" Sparrow shouted. He shook his head in response and withdrew his sword

"It might be wise to see what information they may hold," Kenway suggested.

"Aye mate. Mr. Gibbs!" Sparrow shouted.

"Captain?" a man asked.

"Put these men into the brig," he ordered.

"Aye sir!" he replied, running over to the prisoners.

"Now then, we need a place to fix up my ship and possibly get more men," Sparrow said.

"I believe I have a place in mind," Kenway told him.

"Aye? I'm listening."


End file.
